Task-oriented seating is particularly geared for users who actively move while they are seated. Some users adopt an active position where they are leaned forward so they are closer to their activities, such as their work. As one example, dental practitioners seek task-oriented seating that allows them to practice more effectively with greater comfort as they lean forward to access a patient's oral cavity. Similar considerations also apply in contexts outside of dentistry. Current seating options, however, do not provide sufficient support and comfort over long periods, especially considering users who need to ingress and egress from such seating repeatedly. Further, users range in shapes, sizes and their ways of using such seating, so organizations need task-oriented seating solutions that address these ranges without introducing undue expense and complexity into the work environment.